1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal which is capable of establishing a plurality of communication links with other electronic devices by using link information stored in a data storage device.
2. Related Art
As the function of a terminal, such as a personal computer, a notebook, a mobile phone, and a smart phone, is diversified, the terminal is being implemented into a multimedia player equipped with complex functions, such as taking a photograph or capturing a moving image, playing music or a moving image file, playing a game, and receiving broadcasting.
In order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, the improvement of a structural part or a software part or both of the terminal may be taken into consideration. As a variety of terminals including a mobile terminal are recently providing complex and various functions, a menu structure becomes complicated.
Recently, there is an explosive increase of an interest in and demand for technology which can perform mobile payment, implementation of a home network, smart poster, bus ticketing, and data communication with other electronic devices by incorporating near-field wireless communication technology into a mobile terminal.